Mi dios especial
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot que relata una tierna escena entre Byron Love y su hija,Alena.También aparece mi Oc,la madre de Alena,Elsie.  Espero que os guste    aunque está raro.


**He aquí un pequño one-shot, que trata de una pequeña escena entre mi marido, Byron xDD y nuestra preciosa hija, Alena.**

**Aunque siento que está... no se, incompleto.**

**Quería poner algo más, pero no sabía como encajarlo con la escena.**

**Enfin, espero que no os disguste demasiado xD**

**Adioosh ^^ Gracias por leer!**

**...**

Era de noche.

En una hermosa habitación con papel de pared lila y muebles grises, una lámpara de noche la iluminaba.

Un chico de pelo rubio y ojos rojos estaba sentado en la repisa de la ventana, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Tarareaba una hermosa canción de cuna, mientras abrazaba con dulzura a la pequeña niña que sostenía en su regazo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para llevar a su hija a la cama, pensando que ya estaría dormida.

- Papá, no quiero ir a la cama…

- Alena… pensaba que ya te había dormido.

Observó a su hija, que pronto cumpliría cinco años.

Con su precioso pelo rubio, que aunque era liso, de vez en cuando se formaba alguna que otra ondulación por las puntas.

Y sus hermosos ojos, de un azul añil que hipnotizaba.

- Es tarde, deberías estar ya durmiendo. Mamá llegará pronto, y quería que estuvieras dormida cuando llegara.

- Pero quiero mirara a la Luna un poco más...

Byron se fijó en como su hija se separaba solo un poco de él para mirar por la ventana, para luego posar sus hermosos ojos llenos de esperanza en los suyos.

- Vale... -suspiro-. Pero solo un rato.

Alena sonrió dulcemente a su padre, y volvió a acurrucarse entre sus brazos, mientras contemplaba el cielo.

- No sabía que te gustara tanto la Luna, Alena.

- Me gusta mucho. Me gusta más el Sol, es más bonito y brillante, pero también la Luna. A mamá le encanta.

- Si, cierto. Le apasiona.

- ¿Por que le gusta tanto, papá?

- Porque... Artemisa es la diosa de la Luna. Y mamá quiere mucho a esa diosa, y se siente bien cuando habla de Artemisa, o de sus atributos.

- Artemisa es la diosa de mamá. Pero tu diosa es Afrodita. Entonces, ¿Tú adoras al amor?

Byron sonrió ante la pregunta de su hija.

- Claro que adoro el amor, mi vida. Pero no solo porque sirva a Afrodita.

- ¿Y por que?

- Pues... porque gracias al amor encontré a mamá, y gracias al amor naciste tú.

La pequeña Alena sonrió, aunque no entendía del todo las palabras de su padre.

- Papá, ¿Quien es mi dios?

- ¿Que?

- Mamá, tú y yo servimos a los dioses, y vosotros teneis a una diosa especial cada uno. ¿Tengo yo un dios especial?

- Claro que si.

- ¿Y quien es?

- No lo se. Eres tú quien lo debe encontrar, Alena. Como mamá, que encontró a Artemisa, y como yo, que encontré a Afrodita. Un día, en cualquier momento, sabrás a cual de ellos debes servir en especial.

El chico no veía como la niña se ponía seria mientras se apretaba más contra él.

- Quiero encontrarlo pronto.

- Lo harás. Él te estará esperando. O ella.

En ese momento, oyeron como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Una preciosa y sonriente Elsie aparecía en el cuarto sin apenas hacer ruido.

- ¡Mamá!

- Eh ¿Que haceis levantados tan tarde? -miró a su marido a modo de reproche- Byron...

- Lo se, Lo se...

El chico se levantó, llevando a su hija en brazos, y acercándose a Elsie, la besó con ternura.

- Es que Alena quería ver la Luna. ¿Nos perdonas?

- Claro que si, amor.

Elsie se acercó para que Byron depositara a Alena en sus brazos.

- ¿Así que querías ver a la señora Luna?

- Si. Y papá me explicó porque te gusta tanto.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Y también me ha dicho que yo un día encontraré a mi dios especial. ¿Me ayudarás a encontrarlo, mami?

- Claro que si, cariño. Pero ya lo buscaremos mañana ¿Vale? Ahora ya es muy tarde, hay que ir a dormir.

- Vaaaale.

La peliazul llevó a su hija y la metió en la cama, mientras que Byron la arropaba cariñosamente.

- Que duermas bien, cariño.

- Tú también, papá.

Los dos la besaron, Byron en la mejilla y Elsie en la frente, a la vez que apagaba la lamparita de noche.

Byron salió de la habitación.

- Buenas noches, mi vida.

- Adiós, mamá.

Elsie cerró la puerta y siguió a Byron hasta su cuarto, dejando a su hija sola, descansando.

- Así que ya quiere encontrar a su dios especial.

- Si. Y pronto.

- ¿quien crees que será?

- No lo se.

- Vaya... pronto cumplira cinco años... que rápido ha crecido, ¿Verdad?

- Lo cierto es que si. Y pensar que ayer todavía estaba aprendiendo a caminar...

- Nuestra pequeña se hace mayor. Y cada día es más hermosa.

- ¿Como no va a serlo? Ha salido a ti.

- Pero si tiene tu pelo.

- Y tus ojos. Y en la forma de la cara se parece más a ti.

- Se parece a los dos, y punto.

- Cierto.

Se juntaron y se abrazaron el uno al otro, y durante unos minutos no se movieron.

Hasta que Byron se dio cuenta de algo.

- Creo que ya se cuál podría ser el dios de Alena.

- ¿Ah, si? Cuál podría ser?

- Antes, cuando estábamos hablando de la Luna y de los dioses, dijo algo...

- ¿El que?

- Y creo que lo ha dicho desde su subconsciente...

- Byron, dímelo ya.

El rubio sonrió ante la curiosidad y a intriga de su esposa.

- Dijo que lo que más le gustaba era el Sol.

...

_El día que pueda invocar una onda vital como Son Goku y destruir mi colegio, ese día, Inazuma Eleve me pertenecerá._

_De nuevo vueles a ganar este asalto, Level-5...¬¬_


End file.
